Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4a+8(-a+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 4a + {8(}\gray{-a+3}{)} $ $ 4a {-8a+24} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {4a - 8a} + 24$ $ {-4a} + 24$ The simplified expression is $-4a+24$